Dakikakaeru
by StupidMajor
Summary: full summary inside.Title means ‘in ones arms’ or so I was told Slight AU. Edward Elric was afraid of three things. RoyEd dont like dont read [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dakikakaeru

**Summary: **Title means 'in ones arms' (or so I was told) Slight AU. Edward Elric was afraid of three things. Everyone knows two of them, but what happens when Roy Mustang finds out about the third? And why is Mustang acting so..odd? RoyEd little HavocRiza OOC

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric was only afraid of three things. He was afraid of losing Al. After all their hardships to get their bodies restored, he couldn't lose him. He didn't care that he still had to have his automail, he didn't care. He was just afraid of losing Al.

He was afraid of dieing. Although that fear was in the back of him mind, he still was afraid of it.

There was another thing Edward Elric was afraid of. Only a select few knew about it. His mother, father, Al, and a few others. He never told anyone about it.

"Niisan!" The younger Elric cried and latched on to Ed. "Will you becoming to visit?"

Ed laughed, "Of course Al! Who would want to miss you falling head over heals for Winry?"

Al blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously and Ed just laughed. Al's crush for Winry seemed to have grown since he got his body back.

A train whistle blew into the back ground and Ed playfully shoved his younger brother, "Go, before you miss the train." Al hugged his older brother again and raced to the train just before it left the station. He always got on the train at the last possible minute.

"Have fun niisan!" Al waved from a train window and Ed waved back until the train was no longer in view.

A clap of thunder grumbled in the distance. Ed growled a little; this was turning into a bad day.

"Ed?"

Ed turned around to find who was calling his name, "Hawkeye! What are you doing here?"

Riza smiled, "I came to pick up Jean and to tell you that Colonel Mustang wants to see you."

Ed walked away mumbling something about bastard Colonels. 'At least he didn't put up a fight,' Riza thought.

* * *

Roy Mustang hated doing paper work. It was boring and he always got frustrated with it. Sometimes Hawkeye would sit and make sure he would do his paper work. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. When he heard the stomping of boots down the hall he smiled. 

"What the hell do you want bastard!"

"Fullmetal, its good to see you." Colonel Roy Mustang smirked at the already fuming blond chibi. Edward just scowled at the older man. Roy laughed and continued. "So did Al leave today?"

"Yea." A flash of lighting and a clap of thunder and Ed jumped in fright.

Roy smirked, "Afraid of a little rain, shrimp?" Roy poked fun at his subordinate, somewhat out of habit.

"Shut up," Ed growled and another clap of thunder made him jump.

"Edward, are you ok?"

"Why are you being so nice? This is like a whole other side to you."

Roy just shrugged and looked at the blond. Thunder once again clapped outside and Edward covered his ears. _Damn it…why am I so freaked out by a little noise? This is so stupid._

"Ed?"

"I'm fine…" The rain beat against the tall windows of the office, distorting the light from the streetlamps outside, illuminating Edward's frightened face with dancing orange light. "Am I dismissed?"

Roy stood there for a while, staring dumbfounded at the younger alchemist, who was always trying to be so tough, so grown up.

Ed was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around and he was pulled into something soft. Ed was shocked at first and tried to get out of the grip when there was a flash of lightning so bright and a clap of thunder so deafening that Ed squealed and buried his head in Roy's chest, clutching at his uniform front.

Roy chuckled and picked the trembling teen up and carried him out of the office. He ignored the stares and made his way out to the building and towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning!!! Lots of OOC-ness!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Dawn broke, shedding its first rays into the bedroom. All that could be heard was the gentle breathing of a teen sleeping peacefully. He was curled into a little ball, his head buried in the pillows. The sun shown a little more fiercely, trying to get the sleeping teen awake.

The teen groaned and shut his eyes tightly, wishing the damn sun would go away. He groaned again and sat up, his long blond hair falling over his face. Slowly, Ed stumbled out of bed, dragging half the sheets and blanket with him. He fought with the materials that desperately clung to his body, restricting his movement, and pulling him back to bed. With a frustrated sigh, he let himself fall back onto the bed, letting the covers engulf him totally, like a giant monster devouring its prey. The only difference was that he did not wish to leave the bed and was rather comfortable with the fact that he could return to the land where he was the boss and everyone listened to him. But then again dreams are fickle things in which anything can happen, so he had to be careful what he wished for.

"Ed," He cracked an eye open to glance at the person who was rudely waking him up. Wait? What!?

"Bastard?" Roy smiled and walked over to the blinds and ranked them open, forcing Ed to squint. "Bastard! What the hell was that for!?" Roy didn't answer but sat back down on the bed.

"R..Roy?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Why?! Cuz you would make fun of me bastard! You already make fun of me for my shortness so why not just add to the list!"

"Ed."

"And it's none of your damn business if im scared or not! Its not like you care!"

"Ed!"

"What!?"

"Shut up."

"Wa..?"

Roy sighed and pulled Ed close. Ed squirmed for a moment but Roy tightened his grips and Ed gave up. "I know why."

"Who?"

"Al. He told me some of it, but not the whole thing."

He heard Ed sigh, "Before mom died, I was always scared of thunderstorms. Every time one occurred, mom would comfort me. When...when she dies things changed. Al tried to comfort me, but it wasn't the same. He wasn't...warm." Ed buried his nose in Roy's shirt. His eye lids were growing heavy and he wanted to go back to bed. "Thanks Roy."

"I'll always be here Ed, I promise."

Roy would always stay with Ed while it was thunder storming after that.


End file.
